Godrick
Godrick is a truly ancient Vampire of the second generation that makes him a member of the Dukes Of Weerhousen, and the Lord and creater of the Sanguin Bloodline. Godrick is the cousin of Queen Neferata and she believes him to be very loyal as he is also the creater of the religion of Lilith but in fact he is a true believer in Lilith but does not believe she is Lilith. Godrick has been the maker of many Vampires in his time as a Vampire but he has maintained a very strict policy for himself of only ever turning someone that wishes it in the end. Godric was the cousin of Queen Neferata and a young boy when he was turned into a vampire by his sister, as an insult to her uncle of whome had made an insult of her inside the halls of the Lahmian Senate. Following his creation as a Vampire he would find several other individuals within the Vampire scene that he found close to him, and these men and women would form the begginings of what he came to call the Sanguin bloodline. As time went on under Godrick the Bloodline would form the Vampire religion in the form of Lilith of which Godrick potrayed as being about Queen Neferata but was actually a belief he held in what was the reason behind the creation of Vampires. He would escape the ruins of Lahmia with his cousin and the rest of the Lahmian Vampires but much of his Bloodline died as they attempted to save the people of Lahmian City as was the custom of the Bloodline. Godrick would leave Greece while the Lahmia court was staying there and fell in love with the Vandals of northern Swedan fighting alongside King Eilrich Oldan during the Andal Invasion and despite losing this fight he would retreat south and save Eilrich's son Eric Oldan making him the second member of the Sanguin Bloodline. History Early History Godric was the cousin of Queen Neferata and a young boy when he was turned into a vampire by his sister, as an insult to her uncle of whome had made an insult of her inside the halls of the Lahmian Senate. Following his creation as a Vampire he would find several other individuals within the Vampire scene that he found close to him, and these men and women would form the begginings of what he came to call the Sanguin bloodline. As time went on under Godrick the Bloodline would form the Vampire religion in the form of Lilith of which Godrick potrayed as being about Queen Neferata but was actually a belief he held in what was the reason behind the creation of Vampires. Escape He would escape the ruins of Lahmia with his cousin and the rest of the Lahmian Vampires but much of his Bloodline died as they attempted to save the people of Lahmian City as was the custom of the Bloodline. 'Family Members' Eric Oland.png|Eric Oland - Son|link=Eric Oland Leopold Dorginvin.jpg|Leopold Dorginvin - Son|link=Leopold Dorginvin Nora Vonhesha Cover Amazing Front.jpg|Nora Vonhesha - Daughter|link=Nora Vonhesha Pamala Belacourt Cover Amazing Front.png|Pamela Belacourt - Grand-daughter|link=Pamala Belacourt Willa Doren.jpg|Willa Doren - Grand-Daughter|link=Willa Doren 'Relationships' Eric Oland.png|Eric Oland - Family|link=Eric Oland Eric Oland See Also : Eric Oland Ulfrik Oland See Also : Ulfrik Oland Ulfrik Oland and Godrick would first meet when Godrick travelled north into the Kingdom of Oland trying to learn more about what he was hearing from the southern Germanic people about the situation in the north, and he would seek out Ulfrik in this regard. Always keen for a new friend Ulfrik would take Godrick into his confidence and this would lead to many truths during the first few months of their friendship including Godrick revealing he was a Vampire and Ulfrik revealing the truth of the Chaotic leanings of the Kvenland Andals. Category:Sanguin Bloodline Category:People Category:Vampire Category:Duke Category:Lahmian